


Everything But Sure

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Gen, Independent New Vegas (Fallout), Mutual Pining, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Sometimes, August, Veronica, and Arcade spend their nights relaxing at the King's School.





	Everything But Sure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my drafts and uh I really like this! Dunno why I haven't posted it yet.

After Hoover Dam and the robot army and tossing Lanius and the General off the Dam, August settles in Vegas.  There's a lot of work, figuring out how to forge a new path forward for Vegas. 

But it's not all hard work- there's celebrating in the streets that both the Legion and the NCR's power have been weakened.  August loves the feeling of hope and excitement in the air. 

Turns out she also likes to dance, and the Kings have the best music in town.  The benefits of being a close personal friend with the King include getting to enjoy the show, even when it's technically supposed to be closed to the public, because August (and her friends) are welcome anytime.  

August has hauled Arcade to his feet to dance with her, mostly because almost everyone else has paired off already. Arcade isn’t a half bad dancer, and he doesn’t mind that she keeps turning them so she can keep an eye on Veronica, hoping she’ll look over.  

“You could always just… ask Veronica to dance, you know,” Arcade points out as they bop along.  “Not that I’m not enjoying myself, but I know where your true heart lies.”

That’s enough to make August look away from Veronica.  She rolls her eyes at Arcade, making damn sure that he sees her.  

“Let’s make a deal, then, since you’re feeling so brave,” August teases with a smile.  “I’ll go ask Veronica to dance, but then you have to ask the King to dance, too.”

Arcade stumbles and steps on her foot as his face suddenly turns bright red.  “What? Why would I do that? I don’t, never, have had an interest in the King.” 

“First of all-  _ ouch-  _ don’t step on my foot.  Secondly,  _ please _ , you don’t mind that I keep staring at Veronica because you can keep staring at the King.  Thirdly, that time you had a bad reaction to a cazador sting and we had to get you drunk so we could pull the stinger out?  You treated me and Veronica to a detailed description of how great you thought touching his hair would be,” August teases lightly.  “Totally unprompted, by the way.”

“I thought we were never gonna talk about that,” Arcade hisses.

August shrugs.  “Veronica and I still laugh about it.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel way better,” Arcade says dryly.

August twirls Arcade and then twirls him back. Despite his exterior gruff, he’s still smiling at her. It’s nice, talking about frivolous things like crushes instead of how to make a just world out of the wasteland now that she has an army.  

“Anyway, it’s easy for you to go ask Veronica.  I’m asking a gang leader on his home turf to dance,” Arcade continues.  “It’ll be humiliating when he says no.”

“He won’t say no,” August says.  “He’ll say yes.”

“Then it’ll be humiliating when I step on his feet.  I only manage to avoid stepping on yours because you’re leading,” Arcade continues.  

“Arcade, the man calls himself The King.  My guess is that he knows how to lead,” August chides with a laugh.  “Nothin’ for you to worry about.”

“It doesn’t matter.  You’ll never go ask Veronica to dance, so I’m safe,” Arcade says.

“I killed Caesar with a knife.  I sent two armies running from New Vegas with their tails between their legs, and pitched General Oliver over the dam.  I got shot in the head, was buried alive, and survived,” August says with a grin. “I can ask a woman to dance with me.”

“Yeah, you did all that,” Arcade concedes, “but I’ve also watched you just pine over Veronica for months now.  So I’m pretty safe.”

August sticks her tongue out at Arcade.  He’s right, but she resents him for being right.  

“Real mature,” Arcade says. 

“You’re right that I’m not great at things like asking women to dance, but you forget one thing about me, Gannon,” August says.  “I’m stubborn as  _ hell _ and I love it when you make that annoyed face at me.”

August taps his chest lightly as she stops dancing.  He still looks disbelieving, but she strides past him to where Veronica is chatting with one of the Kings.  

“Sorry to interrupt,” August says when she reaches them and there’s a lull in the conversation.  

“Everything okay?” Veronica asks, looking up at her.

“Just wanted to see if, uh, you’d like to dance?” August asks, trying to ignore how suddenly high her voice is.  “You know, with me!”

Veronica gets to her feet, saying her goodbyes to the King’s member.  She takes August by the hand and lets her lead her to the dancefloor proper.  

“I’m a little rusty, so I’m real sorry if I step on your foot,” Veronica says.  

August laughs a little as she puts her hand at Veronica’s waist and takes her other hand.  She’s so warm that August can’t help but take an extra half step closer to her. 

“I’m sturdy,” August finally says, voice catching a bit in her throat.  

“Hm, true,” Veronica says.  “Maybe I should be more worried about my feet if I mess up.”

“I’ll go easy on you,” August says.

They settle into the rhythm of the music.  It's so easy, dancing with Veronica. Even when she does step on her foot, August’s stomach still flutters because  _ she's dancing with Veronica _ .

“Oh!  August!  Look!” Veronica says, squeezing her hand.  

She turns them, just a little, and nods.  When August turns where she’s nodding, she sees the King.  Sure enough, he’s dancing with Arcade, both of them looking pleased.  

“About goddamn time,” August says, beaming at them.  

When Arcade catches her eye over the heads of everyone else, she wiggles her eyebrows at him.  He nods at her, face turning a touch red. 

“You’re plotting with Arcade,” Veronica accuses with a smile.  

Now it’s August’s turn to have her face turn red as she looks back at Veronica.  

“Yeah, yeah.  What else is new?” August says.  “We do like plotting. And planning.”

“Well… if you’re plotting to get him and The King together- finally- then count me in.  If two people can find happiness together, they should go for it,” Veronica says. 

“Hmmm, didn’t realize that you’re such a romantic,” August says.  

Veronica ducks her head a little, grinning.  “I’ve got a hidden romantic side. What can I say?”

“Good to know,” August says.  

Veronica opens her mouth, as if to say something, but shuts it a moment later.  She keeps dancing though, and August is content not to push it. 

August would rather enjoy the feeling of having Veronica in her arms.  

* * *

“Was that so bad?” August asks.  

“Absolutely.  I stepped on the King’s feet several times, and he was ridiculously charming throughout the whole thing,” Arcade says.  

August laughs as she elbows her friend lightly.  It’s a bright, sunny morning as they share a beer on the roof of the Lucky 38 the next day.  She takes a sip and passes it over to Arcade.

“Yeah, I saw you blushing like an over emotional teenager,” August says.  

“The King is  _ very _ charming and  _ very  _ handsome and it has been some time since I’ve had a charming, handsome man pursuing me,” Arcade says before enjoying quite a few mouthfuls of beer.  “Assuming that is, in fact, what he’s doing.”

“It is.  It is,” August says.  

“And Veronica seemed to enjoy herself, dancing with you,” Arcade says.  

August feels her face turn red, and she steals the bottle back from Arcade.  She can blame the redness on the heat, or something like that. 

“I miss when I was clueless about my feelings for her.  It was easier. Felt much less… melodramatic,” August says.  “Just two gal pals roaming the wasteland with their beloved third wheel.  With a floating robot for flair.”

“It was kind of funny,” Arcade says as August drinks.  

“Glad that someone is enjoying themselves,” August says dryly.  

“You guys will figure it out,” Arcade says.  

August sighs as she hands him back the bottle.  

“I sure hope so, Arcade.  I sure hope so.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Disappear Here" by Bad Suns.


End file.
